Nuevos Caminos
by LissetKlaine
Summary: Kurt y Blaine viven separados por la distancia. Pero en su destino esta escrito ser el uno para el otro. Podran vencer los obstaculos?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Blaine trataba de soportar el aburrimiento, ya no sabía que hacer. Solo en su casa, sin nada que hacer. Su madre estaba haciendo compras. ¡Con el día que hacía! Estaba lloviendo en L.A. y no daba para salir a ningún lado y a su madre se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de salir a hacer compras. Mientras que su padre trabajaba, el estaba solo en la casa. Algo que le gustaba a Blaine entre tantas cosas era tocar guitarra y recién comenzaba a hacerlo. Era lo que se dice, autodidacto, aprendía solo, sin ningún profesor que le enseñara más que el misma. Estuvo un rato sacando fotografías a la guitarra incluso, tomando diferentes ángulos, jugando con los efectos. Había hecho un curso de fotografía, por hobbie y le gustaba tener oportunidades para probar su habilidad.

Al ver que el aburrimiento continuaba, se fue a la computadora a navegar por Internet. Al principio solo miró videos, luego se metió en su Twitter y fue ahí donde vio un comentario de uno de sus seguidores… donde recomendaba una página para leer historias creadas por fans sobre programas de televisión, libros, etc. Le dio clic y comenzó a navegar. Sus ojos se le salieron de lugar al ver la inmensa lista de historias que había, las distintas opciones, diferentes autores.

Le dio al enlace de una y comenzó a leer, era una historia sobre dos chicos que se enamoraban en un colegio y asistían a un coro. Le atrapó tanto que incluso su madre llegó a la casa y no se dio cuenta hasta que tocó la puerta de su cuarto.

_- ¿Blaine? ¿Qué haces cariño?_

Preguntó Elle a su hijo y este minimizó el explorador rápidamente para que su madre no lo notara y se giró nervioso, sonriéndole a su madre.

_- ¡Mamá! ¿Ya regresaste? Estoy navegando en Internet._

Su madre sonrió, le dijo que no estuviera mucho rato y se fue cerrando la puerta. En cuanto lo hizo, Blaine se giró rápidamente y se introdujo en la lectura nuevamente.

Si había una cosa que Elle y James, los padres de Blaine, no sabían, era que su hijo tenía un gusto por los hombres, que solo su mejor amigo Nick sabía, un chico que había sido amiga de Blaine desde que eran niños. Los padres de Blaine eran religiosos y aunque miles de veces le decían a su hijo que querían verlo feliz y ser el mismo, Blaine no se animaba a decir la verdad a sus padres, por miedo a lo que pensaran. Tenía la leve sospecha de que quizás lo aceptarían, pero ciertos comentarios referentes a las personas homosexuales por parte de su padre, la hacían dudar, James podía ser intimidante cuando quería. Blaine tenía dos hermanos, Jasson de 17, casi al cumplir los 18. Moreno, de ojos claros, mariscal de campo de su colegio, buenas notas, no tenía mucha suerte con las chicas, pero lo cierto era, que Blaine y él tenían sus momentos. Un día se llevaban bien, al otro estaban discutiendo y con ganas de romper sillas sobre la cabeza del otro, algo común entre hermanos.

Mientras que su hermana Lucy, de 6 años, todo un amor, era la perdición de Blaine. El cual lo trataba con cariño y a pesar de que lo volvía loco a veces con sus travesuras, una simple sonrisa y una carita imitando al Gato de Shrek, podía sacarle lo que sea.

Blaine, el mayor, de 20, aún intentando entrar a la universidad, pues ciertas circunstancias de su vida, lo hicieron demorar en terminar y este era su último año, aunque ahora estaba de vacaciones.

Seguía inmersa en su lectura y luego de leer varios capítulos, notó que al final de uno, la autora de la historia, un tal Carlos, había dejado su Twitter para los que quisieran seguirlo. Blaine no lo pensó dos veces y abriendo su Twitter nuevamente, lo siguió. Continuó leyendo, hasta que se cansó y al ver que era tarde, se reunió con su familia, cenó y se fue a dormir.

Los días pasaron y Blaine, luego de juntarse con su mejor amigo Nick, la novia de este, Julie y su gran amiga Ashley (la cual era su ex pero habían quedado como amigos, aunque esta se le insinuara a veces), decidió regresar a casa, aprovechando que sabía, no había nadie en la casa más que su hermano Jasson, el cual nunca lo molestaba cuando veía que su hermano se encerraba en su cuarto. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo, fue seguir leyendo la historia que leía, pero terminó el capítulo y se quedó con ganas de más. Se fijó por Twitter si este chico lo había seguido a el también y así era. Automáticamente, le envió un twit.

"CarlosNY Amo tu historia, me quede con ganas de más. Crees poder subir el siguiente?"

Le envió y espero ansioso, hasta que este le respondió.

"BAnderson wow! Gracias por leer mi historia, de hecho actualicé hoy, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana guapo" 

Blaine se sorprendió ante ese último "guapo" pero le agradó, por lo que con una media sonrisa, decidió contestarle. Luego de ver la foto que el chico tenia, era lindo.

"CarlosNY Con lo bien que escribes… esperaré el tiempo que sea. ;)"

Blaine no estaba acostumbrado a coquetear, de hecho era malísimo. El era moreno, de ojos cafés con un hermoso toque dorado, muy hermoso, pero no era el chico popular, Lo cierto fue que el chico le contestó y así comenzó toda una conversación entre ellos, hasta que el chico, Carlos, se tuvo que ir y se despidió. Algún coqueteo aparecía de vez en cuando pero nada romántico, era un simple juego.

Blaine estaba que no sabía que hacer, hasta que recordó que había una lista con innumerables historias. Y así estuvo por días, leyendo nuevas historias, no salía de su casa por leer, cada día conversaba más con Carlos y hasta se habían enviado solicitudes en Facebook y habían comenzado a entablar una amistad, basada en coqueteos falsos y risas.

Hasta que un día, luego de leer el nuevo capítulo de la historia de Carlos, Blaine decidió buscar una nueva, todas las que leía aún no habían actualizado. Y se encontró con una historia, a nombre de un tal KHummel. Le dio clic y comenzó a leerla, era interesante, aunque solo consistiera de dos capítulos, al parecer era reciente. Y al final de este último, notó que el chico agradecía a todos los que leían la historia y dejaba su nombre, Kurt Hummel y, con su Twitter. Blaine no supo porque, ni siquiera se dio cuenta, cuando ya había comenzado a seguir al chico. Notó que el chico tenía una foto, donde se veía claramente que era Moreno claro, bastante lindo y tenía un nick que decía "15 años, Cantante y futuro actor de Broadway. Mi inspiración… Patti LuPonne" Blaine sonrió al leer eso y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, le llegó una notificación donde decía que el chico lo había comenzado a seguir a el.

Blaine era apasionado por la escritura y el en un futuro pensaba ser Director y Guionista de cine, para poder trabajar con grandes estrellas de Hollywood, como lo era Julia Roberts, Sandra Bulock, Emma Thomson, Johnny Deep, Al Pacino, entre otros.

Los días pasaban y cada día le agradaba más leer esas historias, ya casi se estaba viciando. Leía como 15 historias, todas diferentes, entre ellas la de su amigo Carlos y el chico Kurt, aunque no le daba mucha importancia, solo leía la historia como las otras.

Luego de mucho conversar con Carlos, Blaine comenzó a sentir interés por este chico y aunque este tenía 18 años, no le importó que fuera dos años menor, pues Carlos vivía en New York, estaba lejos de el y aunque quisiera, no tenía nada que perder, podía coquetear con el sin problema. Y así lo hacían, se divertían haciendo eso mismo, era como un juego entre nuevos amigos.

Hasta que Blaine le confesó que había escrito una historia hacía unos años y que si quería se la enviaba para que pudiera leerla. Al instante, Carlos le dijo que si, pero fue un Twit que lo dejó sorprendido.

"BAnderson Yo quiero leer eso también! Si se puede, claro esta!" 

Blaine no supo que ocurría en el, porque lo emocionaba tanto un mensaje como ese. Las personas se interesaban por leer algo de el?… era increíble. ¿Por qué no había mostrado sus escrituras nunca? Su ex novia intentó leer algo suyo, tuvo sus escritos un mes y medio y jamás los leyó. Cosa que a Blaine le hartó y fue uno de los motivos, por los cuales terminó con la chica, nunca mostraba interés por lo suyo, solo quería sexo y eso a Blaine aunque le causaba interés al principio… dejó de sentir interés y terminó con ella.

Luego de pensarlo, decidió aceptar la propuesta de el chico y le respondió el twit.

"KHummel-Oh ¡Por supuesto! Será un honor que lo leas, pásame tu mail y te lo envío."

Blaine esperó, hasta que notó que el chico contestó.

"BAnderson Te envío mi mail por mensaje privado, no quiero que alguien más lo vea. No sea que cuando sea estrella de Hollywood me atomicen a mails. Jaja" 

Aunque a Blaine le dio ternura ese mensaje, también lo notó un poco egocéntrico por parte de el chico. A los pocos minutos notó un mensaje privado con su mail. Le envió el mail con su escrito a el y a Carlos y decidió contestarles.

"CarlosNY KHummel-Oh Ya les envié el mail. Cuéntenme que les pareció luego, saludos."

Blaine apagó la computadora y se fue a hacer quehaceres con su padre, hasta que luego de la cena, regresó y notó que le habían contestado. Le había dicho que le agradó y que le enviara el siguiente, mientras que el otro chico contestó algo diferente a lo que Blaine esperaba, pero que en el fondo ansiaba.

"BAnderson Ya lo leí y me fascinó! Tienes un talento increíble, realmente me metí en la historia. Envíame el siguiente."

Blaine tragó saliva, eso había sigo un gran halago hacia el y por primera vez en su vida, sintió como le reconocían tener un talento que el ya era consiente que tenía, escribir… y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Luego de estar tantos años sintiéndose solo y perdido en un mundo que no parecía aceptarlo, este chico le abrió los ojos y lo hizo sentir talentoso… y no sabía porqué. Carlos ya le había dicho lo mismo y con el no se sintió así. Recordó que no le había prestado atención al chico cuando este lo agregó en Twitter y la curiosidad lo llenó, hizo clic en la foto y una sensación extraña lo llenó al ver la mirada de Kurt. Miró a un costado y se vio a sí mismo frente al espejo, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y se sorprendió.

Luego de mucho tiempo… Kurt Hummel había sido la persona que le sacó una verdadera sonrisa. ¿Este chico había logrado eso? Sí… lo había echo. Volvió su mirada a la foto y se quedó mirándola, sin borrar esa sonrisa.

**HOLAAAAAAA! QUE TAL LES PARECIO MI PRIMER CAP?:D SEAN POSITIVOS!:pSoy nueva aquí asi que hice el esfuerzo de escribir "bien" jajajaja **

**La historia se ira desarrollando conforme se me pegue la gana!xD okno ps!C;**

**Disfrutenla y dejen un lindo REVIEW no cuesta nada y es gratisxd **

**Capitulo dedicado al grupo en FB de Chrismaniaticas! Que se que son las más klainers de todas!(:**

**Dejo mi Facebook y Twitter para cualquier duda, comentario y/o sugeencia, jajaja o si nadamas quieren fangilear(¿ también estoy!**

**Kisses & Bowties **


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA!(: **

**Contesto sus reviews y dejo mi nota al final:**

**Candy Criss: Gracias por leer y comentar! Si, la edad es un impedimento para los dos, son 5 años mayores, anque habrá una sorpresa, luego sabras cual!(: Y te adelanto que Kurt y Blaine viven separados a miles de kilómetros de distancia, asi que es otro impedimento para ellos. Te aviso que actualizaré 2 veces x semana! Saludos!:D**

** : Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que te guste lo que viene a continuación!**

**IShippCrissColfer: Todos nos sentimos identificados con Blaine! Adictos a fanfiction! Ojala y algún dia encontremos a nuestro Kurt!:P Espero te guste lo que sigue. Gracias por leer y comentar!:)**

**BereniceAnderson: Espero sea de tu agrado lo que pasa a continuación. Gracias por leer y comentar!:D**

**Senyase-Colfer-Sigrist: Gracias por leer y comentar! Ojala te guste lo que viene ahora!(:**

**Ahora la historia sigue con ellos dos mediante el Twitter. Con coqueteos e interés por saber más de ambos! Ojala les guste!**

**Capítulo 2:**

Sin dejar de sonreír, Blaine decidió responderle el twit.

"(arroba) KHummel-Oh ¿En serio te gusto? No lo digas por compromiso."

La alegría que tenía el moreno encima, no se la podía sacar nadie. Y se quedó frente al ordenador, muy nervioso y esperando la respuesta del chico. Cuando vio que respondió se acercó a mirar, ansioso.

"(arroba) BAnderson Ay niño! Me encantó, me encantó, me encantó! Tienes que mandarme la siguiente parte! ¡En serio!"

Totalmente emocionado, no lo pensó dos veces. Buscó el documento en donde tenía la historia. Marcó la segunda parte y se la envió por mail. Estaba tan emocionado que le temblaban las manos. Alguien le reconocía ser muy bueno en algo, descubría que tenía talento. Era muy tarde en la noche, ya era domingo 4. Le respondió, diciéndole que ya había enviado el documento y el chico le dijo que lo leía otro día, pues se iba a dormir. Pero al rato, estaba cerrando su Twitter cuando le llegó un mensaje de Kurt diciendo que no había podido con la curiosidad, que lo había leído y que le gustó, que le enviara el siguiente. Y siguieron así, enviándose capítulos en la noche, hasta que llegó a enviarle el capítulo 6.

Y ahí fue cuando el entusiasmo de Blaine se fue a los cielos. Vio que se fue a dormir y se quedó toda la madrugada hablando con Carlos, vía Twitter. Contándole de sus tiempos como Badboy… donde, usaba ropa negra y era rebelde. Ahora había (lo que dicen muchos) vuelto a la normalidad, ya tenía 20 y se supone que debía madurar. Cuando notó que no podía más de cansado se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue meterse en Twitter. Notó que Kurt le había respondido el último twit.

"(arroba) BAnderson Ok, mi autor personal. (:$) Me encantó el capítulo, espero el siguiente. ;)"

Autor personal… Eso si que era nuevo, ya estaba tomando confianza con el chico. Y lo mejor de todo es que no le importó, podía ser todo una broma de Nick, de Ashley y sin embargo, el seguía, no sabía porqué, el simple hecho de que fuera el autor personal de alguien le daba fuerzas. Y se dio cuenta que estaba coqueteando con el discretamente. Decidió responderle por privado, y eso significa que al enviarle el mail con el capítulo le dejó una nota:

"Ok, mi lector personal. Eso de "Autor personal" me paralizó! :$ (Andamos con coqueteos o me pareció a mí?) jajaja Bueno... solo porque usted es un buen chico y esta tan interesado en la historia le voy a mandar este capítulo. ;) Cuando lo termines de leer me dices y te envío el siguiente. Yo voy a tratar de terminar la historia, que la tengo en la tres cuarta parte. :) Mientras que usted lee… yo termino. Y digamos que sus palabras, mi bello chico... me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. (No estoy acostumbrada a esto de coquetear porque bueno... que quede claro que solo hago esto así de esta forma (privada) porque personalmente soy HIPER tímido. jeje)  
Lo dejo que se deleite con el capítulo..."

Lo envió y automáticamente le contestó el twit, con todo su esmero.

"(arroba) KHummel-Oh Te envié el capítulo y la respuesta a tu twit. Léelo. ;)"

Mientras tanto esperaba la respuesta, decidió leer la historia de Kurt y a medida que fue leyendo, se entusiasmo con la historia. Estuvo así un rato, hasta que lo terminó y se fijó a ver si había contestado… ¡Y así era!

"(arroba) BAnderson Ya te contesté el mail ;)"

Al saber esto, comenzó a preparar todo para enviarle el siguiente capítulo. Por como había actuado el chico en estos días, sabía que no era necesario preguntarle si quería el siguiente capítulo porque así era. Kurt demostró estar entusiasmado por la historia y Blaine lo estaba por que el lo leyera. Tenía tanta felicidad encima, que recordó no haberle contestado el twit y lo hizo mientras terminaba de pasar el capítulo para enviárselo.

"(arroba) KHummel-Oh Ya lo leo Mi Príncipe ;) Estoy terminando de pasar el capítulo siguiente para enviártelo y te respondo. ;)"

Sin darse cuenta, le había comenzado a coquetear, dándole el sobrenombre de Mi príncipe, se sentía más que simplemente cómodo con el, había algo que tenía que lo llenaba de felicidad y se apresuró a terminar para leer su respuesta.

Terminó de enviar el capítulo y notó que en su bandeja de entrada, estaba la respuesta que Kurt había mencionado:

"A cerca de los coqueteos, a mi me pasa lo mismo. :S jajaja soy súper, mega, híper tímido pero por ahí lo disimulo muy bien :P Hasta me dijeron que coqueteo muy bien jajaja pero por dentro me muero de la vergüenza. Mi Príncipe, espero tu siguiente capítulo con ansias :D besos  
Enviado desde mi iPod"

Se mordió los labios al leer ese mail, no lo pudo evitar. Le causaba mucha ternura que Kurt le respondiera el "Mi Príncipe". Se fijo en Twitter y notó que había dejado un estado:

"Bueno… mejor me voy a comer. :p"

Divertido, decidió contestarle.

"(arroba) KHummel-Oh mmmm… me diste hambre. Jajaja: p"

Dicho eso, se levantó de la silla, salió de su cuarto y fue directo a la cocina a comer algo. Estaba abriendo la heladera, cuando su madre se paro al lado y la miró.

_- ¿Estás vivo Blaine ¡Yo pensé que a esta altura te había tragado el Internet!_

La fulminó con la mirada y revoloteó los ojos mientras tomó lo necesario para hacerse un Sándwich. Mientras lo hacía, le contestó a su madre, quien reía divertidísima.

_- Y sí Mamá… sigo vivo. Pero es tan solo mientras preparo mi sándwich… porque me volverá a tragar el Internet. ¡Hasta luego!_

Se retiró y se fue a su cuarto. Se puso a mirar una serie de televisión para pasar el tiempo y al rato se fijó, Kurt había respondido el mensaje. Y como el ya había terminado de comer hacía un rato, decidió prestar atención a el y apagó la TV.

"(arroba) BAndersonjajaja si... Tengo ese efecto (y no solo hablando de comida) jajajajaja no, creo que me fui del tema :$"

¡Y sí! Kurt se había ido completamente de tema, le había tomado tanta confianza que no solo había comenzado a coquetearle, sino que ahora mostraba signos de egocentrismo. Rió y contestó el twit.

"(arroba) KHummel-Oh Sí, te fuiste un poco del tema. Pero no importa! ;) Jajaja"

Se seguía riendo por el simple hecho de que su mente, imaginó miles de cosas con otro sentido. Y no eran precisamente de comida, como decía esta.

"(arroba) BAnderson Bueno u.u pero todo lo digo con amor. :p"

Ahí fue donde Blaine se dobló de risa y tuvo que sostenerse la barriga para evitar que le diera algo o terminara haciéndose pis encima. Y le contestó entre risas.

"(arroba) KHummel-Oh Por supuesto… todo con "amor" jajajajajajajaja :p"

Se estaba riendo cuando notó que respondió enseguida.

"(arroba) BAndersonjajjajjaja porque las comillas! Jajaja soy sincero jajjajjaja (No puedo dejar de reír)"

Trató de mirar otras cosas en Twitter para dejar de reír, pero simplemente no podía. Así que contestó.

"(arroba) KHummel-Oh No eres el único… yo prácticamente estoy que lloro de risa. Jajajajajajajaja :p No, esta todo bien. Solo estaba bromeando!"

Lentamente, dejó de reírse. Simplemente sonreía.

"(arroba) BAnderson No… ya me ofendí! u.u jajaja"

Le gustó que se hiciera el ofendido, le causó gracia. Y quiso pagarle con la misma moneda.

"(arroba) KHummel-Ohuhhh... mi lector personal no se me puede enojar. :( Jajaja Perdóneme Mi Príncipe! :P"

Estaba tan feliz por la situación, que colocó música. Y mientras esperaba, se ponía a tararear. Pero el twit de Kurt lo dejó helado.

"(arroba) BAnderson Me enojo porque mi autor personal me ofende :P Todo bien Guapo :)"

¿Guapo? ¿Autora personal de nuevo? Esas cosas hicieron reír a Blaine, quien respondió, luego de marcar ese twit como favorito.

"(arroba) KHummel-Oh jajaja lo que hace la confianza que ya nos estamos haciendo bromas! jajaja :p ;)"

De repente, le entró curiosidad por saber más de el. Y miró su perfil, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, por olvidar que tenía tan solo 15 años. Estaba coqueteando con un chico de 15. ¡15 años!

"(arroba) BAnderson jajaja si y prácticamente no sabemos nada del otro :P"

En ese momento tenía que tomar una decisión. ¿Se dejaría conocer por Kurt?

¿Estaría dispuesto a arriesgarse de esta manera? No es que fuera a tener nada romántico con el… ni siquiera sabía donde vivía. Se fijó en su perfil nuevamente y ahí notó donde vivía. ¡Ohio! Y Blaine vivía en L.A. por lo cual, una distancia los separaba. No supo cuando, ni porque… pero lo que le respondió… le salió de su interior, de un... sexto sentido, por así decirlo.

"(arroba) KHummel-Oh Y bueno... tiene Facebook chico misterioso? jajajajaja ;)"

Y se quedó esperando por la respuesta de Kurt. Ansiosa de poder conocerlo de una vez por todas… y ver que tanto misterio se traía este joven, aspirante a actor de Broadway.

**BUENOOO!**

**Que les pareció? Les gusto? Me aman? Me odian igual o peor que RM? Jajajaja!(: Blaine y sus coqueteos!:P Como ven lo del "príncipe" coqueto y tierno no?(: Son adorables!**

**Y CHAAAAAAAAAN! Viven muuuy separados! DDe Ohio a LA! Que harán? Pero esperen, SOLO SON AMIGOS! Jajaajaja!**

**Ya tengo escrito otro cap, asi que las mantendré en suspenso con el tema del Facebook de Kurt!:D**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Recibi 5 reviews! OMG! Gracias a los que leen estas ocurrecias de mi mente(? Espero y me vuelvan a dejar sus lindos comentarios ya sean lanzándome flores o jitomates!:P**

**Dejo mi Facebook y Twitter para cualquier duda, comentario y/o sugeencia, jajaja o si nadamas quieren fangilear(¿ también estoy!**

**Facebook: Grecia Mendoza Aguilera **

**Twitter: Gre_Aguilera**

**Kisses & Bowties.**


End file.
